


stuck.

by livealive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive
Summary: hongjoong canʼt seem to move on from his ex so he tried erasing memories with drops of liquor.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 17





	stuck.

the moment the alcohol stung your throat and dominated your system hits differently than any other feeling. mostly mixed with pain, happiness, sadness, anxiety, paranoia, and overthinking. however, it tasted good. the more you mix it, the better it tastes. and to kim hongjoong, it was ecstatic.

hongjoong never liked overcrowded places, but he needed to be somewhere he can get his mind off from the things he wanted to ignore. things that he wanted to forget but continues to haunt him even in his sleep. regrets were his breakfast, remorse for lunch, and alcohol for dinner. 

a routine that he made after learning how to sync in with the crowd at the bar. heʼs been going there for over five months, but his head still not clear. it was still there, his face is still there in his mind.

“whiskey, one bottle, put it on my tab,” hongjoong turned his head to the side. his vision may be blurry but his ears were never wrong. he rubbed his eyes and checked again, it is him. sitting next to him was park seonghwa. 

“...you,” the only thing that hongjoong managed to say. seonghwa looked at him, eyes widened with the surprise of seeing his ex-boyfriend. “joong!” he greeted him with a smile on his face after drinking a shot of whiskey. “itʼs been a while! i thought you never like crowded places!” seonghwa started, joong was a little starstruck. 

hwa changed his hair color, it was pretty, perfect for a pretty man like him. “yeah, but i had to,” hongjoong answered, drinking a shot of his vodka, frowning a little. seonghwa forced a smile and filled up hongjoongʼs shot glass with his whiskey.

“but itʼs yours—”

“letʼs just enjoy the night.”

they started from little chats to exchanging of humors. reminiscing some of the crazy things theyʼve done. five years was not a joke nor it can be trashed that easily, at least to the both of them. hongjoong invited seonghwa to the dance floor after filling their stomach with alcohol as well as their memories. 

joong never knew he would ever blend in the crowd like this, but he was comfortable because hwa was with him. dancing, grinding, shouting, even making new friends while partying was a little new to him. whatʼs more shocking was when he turned around, seonghwa was looking into his eyes. joong canʼt contemplate if the tension was from the alcohol or it was just his feeling. 

the next thing he knew, seonghwaʼs lips was on his.

taking into flashbacks from their first kiss, they were amateurs. unaware of how they do it, they laughed it off. hongjoongʼs heart was full with a single kiss, or was it a peck? feeling seonghwaʼs lips now felt like home. 

it was peace inside of the loud bar with a wasted crowd. seonghwa pulled joong closer with his palm supporting from the back of the latterʼs head. he started sucking joongʼs lips, biting it from time to time. their bodies roll from the intense music while seonghwaʼs arms were stuck on hongjoongʼs waist. 

hongjoongʼs only focus was seonghwa and his lips. it didnʼt taste like the past, but he was ready to taste the new one. he thought he just had to get used to it. seonghwaʼs hands was fidgeting inside joongʼs clothes. inappropriate touching comes with kissing, thatʼs what they both know. 

hongjoong suddenly found himself naked on a bed. he didnʼt know where he is, but probably at a room inside the bar. seonghwa hovered on top of him. “i missed you,” seonghwa uttered before kissing joong again. devouring each otherʼs lips with sloppy kisses and lip-biting. 

the taste of whiskey and vodka was shared in between, making it better. hongjoongʼs mind was in cloud nine, he missed him. he really did. seonghwa trailed kisses from hongjoongʼs lips to his neck, leaving a mark. he also intertwined their fingers together. groans escaped from hongjoongʼs lips, he had lost it.

joong heard a snap—back to reality. heʼs still sitting there at the counter of the bar with a bottle and a glass of vodka in his hand. he looked to the side, only the empty bottle of whiskey was present. tears flowing from his eyes while the music covered his whimpers and the sound of his fist hammering the counter. his phone chimes, revealing a message from seonghwa.

“donʼt ever text me again.”

hongjoong scrolled through their messages, he drunk texted him again. joong knew it was foolish, but he couldnʼt help it. he missed him so much that he tried to do the things he didnʼt want to in the first place. 

bars were the last option that he has and yet heʼs here. the alcohol has only drawn him back to the past. the way he daydreamed hits harder than the reality.

seonghwaʼs presence is only visible when hongjoong closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, an ateez content! hope you liked it. 🙌


End file.
